Una charla instructiva
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Gracias a nuestra querida profesora, su clase favorita tiene una charla de sexo,formas, anticonceptivos..etc..¡Un momento! ese hombre que da la charla es amigo de la profesora ¡Quieren que el IchiRuki hagan cosas raras! xD Lemon IchiRuki


**Titulo: Una charla instructiva.**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Tite Kubo en su anime/manga bleach, todos los derechos reservados para él.**

No entendían porque tenía que ir un hombre a hablarles sobre sexo ¿Es que ya no sabían como se hacía? ¿Los métodos anticonceptivos?, ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para saber "como", "cuando", "donde" y "por qué".

Estaban a últimos de enero, y su profesora de lengua había traído a aquel hombre que les iba a dar la charla.

-Bueno mis queridos alumnos, mi compañero y amigo Keisuke Gôda, ya sabeis que os dejaré a solas con él para que le pregunteis todo lo que querais, no tengais vergüenza-sonrió divertida mientras se iba despidiendo a todos con la mano y dirigiendo una mirada a cierto pelinaranja que fruncía el ceño y cierta shinigami que miraba por la ventana.

Aquel hombre sacó su proyector y sus "herramientas" que usaría en la charla, sacó millones de cosas que los más inocentes de aquella clase no habrían sabido que era,éste con ya todo preparado se dirigió a los alumnos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Keisuke Gôda, y he venido a hablaros de sexo, y no a lo que os han dicho toda la vida, como se hace, que hay que hacer , ¡aquí hablaremos del acto! ¡de acostarse con alguien!.

La clase del shinigami sustituto se rió al ver a aquel hombre, en su salsa y sin pelos en la lengua, con su dedo índice y el mando a distancia en su mano izquierda,le dió a aquel botón de "proyectar", en la pared se podía ver escenas de aquel acto de "acostarse con alguien", los más inocentes se sonrojaban mirando a otro lado, los más pervertidos les hacía falta un barreño para hechar todas las babas que salían de sus bocas, cada escena que pasaba era una escena o postura diferente.

-Que no os digan que esto es algo malo, el sexo ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!, la mayor excitación, deseo y pasión,no sin antes unos métodos anticonceptivos-sacó de sus bolsillos un perservativo- esto creo que ya lo conoceis es un perservativo masculino lo que soleis pedir normalmente para acostaros con alguien, fornicar, sexo, sexo y sexo,os enseñare como ponerlo ¿Una voluntaria o voluntario?.

-¿Por qué no sales tu Ichigo?-sonrió la pelinegra al ver lo sonrojado que estaba- podrías enseñar tus dotes de impotencia delante de todos-susurró a su oído.

-No te pases enana¿por qué no sales tu?, así podremos verte todos, y ...-susurra él esta vez a su oído- no te pisaremos.

-Imbécil...-gruñó.

La clase se torno en un incómodo silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie se movía sólo estaban atentos para ver quien levantaba la mano, dicha pelinaranja la levantó sonrojada y algo asustada mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia donde estaba aquel hombre sonriente.

-¡Ya tenemos voluntaria!¿Cual es tu nombre?

-I..Inoue Orihime-susurró

-Bien, Orihime pon los dedos en señal de victoria y ajuntalos.

Orihime asintió mientras juntaba su dedo índice con su dedo corazón apuntando al techo,Keisuke sacó el perservativo y se lo colocó en los dedos.

-Ya sabeis que el perservativo debe colocarse en el ultimo momento, dejando esta pequeña tetina del principio suelta para que todo el semen quede ahí y no haya mayor riesgo de embarazo.

-¡Ne Ishida-kun!¡Está viscoso!...no recordaba que lo fuera..tanto.

-¡¡¡Ah!!¡Mi Hime-chan no ha podido acostarse con Ishida!!¡Nooo!!!!-la lesbiana se deprimía ante la aclaración de la pelinaranja y su forma de "ponerselo" a Ishida.

-Bueno,te lo puedes quedar Orihime,vuelve a tu sitio-el profesor abrió su maletín sacando otro envoltorio- este no tan conocido es un perservativo femenino, vamos para cuando querais comerselo sin riesgos, es como un plastico de cocina, podeis hacer la prueba-sonrió divertido ante la gotita en la sien de la clase-bien pues este pequeño círculo debe introducirse dentro de la vagina y empujarlo hasta que quede dentro,estos métodos no os arriesgaran a un embarazo no deseado y a contraer el sida.-bien quiero la sesión de preguntas ¡Levantad manos!

Mahana levantó la mano con decisión.

-Mi pregunta es ¿Cuánto puede durar un chico?¿Dura más una chica?

-Pues verás, los chicos suelen durar unos minutos "se cargan" y el momento en que quieren "descargar" dentro de la vagina,en ese momento dejan salir su líquido seminal, en ese instante necesitan descansar un poco, no como una mujer que puede seguir gemido trás gemido.

-Panda de inútiles..-susurró sonriente Tatsuki mientras miraba a los "patéticos" chicos de su clase concretamente a cierto pelinaranja que conseguía estar neutral, si no fuera por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y los comentarios susurrantes que les hacía Rukia.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿aparte de impotente duras poco?..que lástima y yo que pensaba que no eras defectuoso.

-Maldita enana.

-Bien, pues es mi turno-dicho esto levantó la mano sonriente y actuando con timidez.- etto señor Gôda-sama mi pregunta es ¿un hombre puede ser adicto a una mujer para hacer..este..tipo de actos?

-¡Por supuesto!-volvió a sonreir-si la mujer le satisface y la desea lo demasiado por éste, se acostaría con ella las 24 horas del día.

-Vaya,que interesante-se sentó- te han clavado Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y levantó la mano desafiante ante la mirada de la pequeña shinigami, además de la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Mmi pregunta...¿Cual es el sitio que excita más a la mujer?

-El clítoris, tocarlo, lamerlo, morderlo puede volver a una mujer loca de excitación.

Su mirada chocolate y la miraba azul de ella se cruzaron denuevo como si estuvieran luchando mentalmente, la charla fué de lo más divertida, preguntas que cohibían a cualquiera respuestas mucho mejores, y todo gracias a ese hombre que lo hacia todo más ya atardecía Keisuke empezaba a recoger sus cosas, había dado otra charla con éxito.

-Sensei-susurró Rukia- lo ha hecho muy bien.

-La enana tiene razón ha sido..divertido-estrechó su mano con la de él.

-Lo mejor es hacerlo divertido-guiñó un ojo- cuando querais otra charla llamadme-dijo mientras les decía adiós con la mano y salía del aula.

-Bueno,es hora de regresar a casa, vamos Ichigo.

La chica sintió que el pelinaranja la cogía del brazo mientras le miraba intensamente, sabía que esa miraba se refería a que quería poner en práctica aquella divertida charla.

-Creo que me debes algo Rukia-sonrió el pelinaranja mientras la alzaba y la colocaba encima de la mesa del profesor-voy a comerte enterita.-abrió sus piernas mientras palpaba su intimidad que en esos pocos segundos se había puesto húmeda.

-N..no es..el mejor lugar...-intentaba reprimir sus gemidos pero era imposible,aquella mano traviesa de Ichigo seguía tocando a pesar de que ella estuviera completamente vestida, sus braguitas parecían ceder antes las caricias del shinigami sustituto,la ojiazul se apoyó con sus manos en la mesa del escritorio, intentando clavar hasta sus propias uñas,sin dejar de tocarla el "inexperto" pelinaranja se acercó a sus labios y los beso de forma húmeda, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella y arrancandole por partida doble más gemidos,se sentía orgulloso de ello, de que aquella fría shinigami pudiera estar tan cohibida, y eso sólo era gracias a él,cuando estuvo satisfecho bajó a sus pechos los masajeó mientras mordía y lamía sus pequeños botones rosas que hacían volverse loca a Rukia, sus gemidos eran más seguidos.

-Bas..basta-volvió a susurrar mirandole sonrojada- no podemos...aquí.

-Que más dá, ya no queda nadie y no me iré de aquí sin terminar de degustarte.

La ojiazul se temió los peor al ver como el bajaba hasta su entrepierna y bajaba sus braguitas de chappys,abrió más sus piernas haciendo que terminara medio tumbada en la mesa mientras que el hacía un pequeño vaivén con sus dos dedos, metiendolos y sacandolos de la intimidad de la chica, mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-¡Ah!..Ichigo-gritó ella denuevo acompañado de su nombre motivandole aun más a seguir,sacó sus dedos y pasó su lengua por su vagina lamiendo y mordiendo todo, hasta llegar hasta su clítoris, iba a poner en practica su pregunta y respuesta ¿sería verdad que Rukia se excitaría aun más?, eso debía verlo,lo sacó un poquito la exterior dejandolo un poco en relieve mientras lo chupaba como si se tratase de un chupa-chups, para él era de lo más jugoso y apetecible,mientras que ella no pudo aguantar más,su vagina se llenó de un líquido proveniente de ella aliviandola un poco mientras que el shinigami sustituto veía su jugo con sutileza.

-Parece que la ..respuesta era cierta-se limpió un poco la boca con su mano mientras la miraba, su respiración era agitada, su uniforme estaba descolocado, se podía apreciar sus pechos sonrojados por sus anteriores caricias y su intimidad parecía palpitar, se acercó a sus labios y los besó denuevo a modo de que iba a seguir,se bajó un poco los pantalones sacando su miembro erecto,cogió a Rukia y restregó su intimidad con su miembro haciendo que los dos gimieran a la vez.-Me..encantas..-susurró divertido mientras la penetraba de forma rápida, el ritmo por unos instantes se hizo salvaje hasta que él no pudo aguantar más y dejó en el interior de Rukia su líquido seminal, tranquilizandola y haciendola tocar el cielo.

-I..ichigo..

-¿..si?

-Se te...olvidó...el condón..idiota...

-...¡Mierda!

Desde fuera Keisuke que había visto a sus dos nuevos alumnos favoritos sonrío satisfecho mientras caminaba por el pasillo y se encontraba con la profesora.

-Lo has hecho genial-le hizo el signo de la victoria sonriente- has hecho caer a esos dos.

-Se deseaban mucho.

-Volveré a llamarte.

-No lo dudes con esto, sé que mis charlas son buenas.

**Fin:**


End file.
